luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
Splendor
]] Splendor (才華 Saika) is an attribute associated with the logicalists Chloe and Mejiko. __TOC__ List of Splendor members Monolium Level 1 *Changing Clothes, Chloe (Logicalist) *Confident Chloe (Logicalist) *Counterattack Commence! Chloe (Logicalist) *Daring and Resolute, Chloe (Logicalist) *Full Speed Patrol, Chloe (Logicalist) *Logicalist, Chloe (Logicalist) *Logicalist, Chloe (PRD) (Logicalist) *Joining ALCA! Chloe (Logicalist) *Joining ALCA! Chloe (PRD) (Logicalist) *Ready for Battle, Chloe (Logicalist) *Ready for Battle, Chloe (PRD) (Logicalist) *Returning to Supreme Bliss, Chloe (Logicalist) Level 2 *Attack from the Trees, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Momentary Break, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Rocket Elbow, Chloe (Tranceunion) *New Encounter, Chloe (Tranceunion) *New Encounter, Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Seaside Guard, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Successful Trance! Chloe (Tranceunion) *Successful Trance! Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Sprinting, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Concentration of Mind, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Cruising the Ocean, Chloe (Tranceunion) *First Combat, Chloe (Tranceunion) *First Combat, Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Great Whirlpool of Calamity, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Trident Wielder, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Pursuit on Water, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Pursuit on Water, Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *White Tiger Fist, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Grand Victory! Chloe (Tranceunion) *Grand Victory! Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Meal Before Battle, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Special Tiger Crash, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Stirring Up Trouble, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Super Tiger Claw! Chloe (Tranceunion) *Tiger's Roar! Chloe (Tranceunion) *Tiger's Roar! Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Tiger Technique, Chloe (Tranceunion) Disfia Level 1 *Belief in the Occult, Mejiko (Logicalist) *Concealed Face, Mejiko (Logicalist) *Desperate Chase, Mejiko (Logicalist) *Girl that Senses the Supernatural, Mejiko (Logicalist) *Jet-Black Smile, Mejiko (Logicalist) Level 2 *Evil Spirit of Both Hands, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *One-Sided Trance, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Rosary of Sorrow, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Curse Ball Binding Strike, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Leaving Behind Her Grudge, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Rapid Fall, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Burning Grudge, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Going to Hades, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Disfia / Septpia Level 1 *Confined in the Shade, Mejiko (Logicalist) Level 3 *Drifting Around on the Tide, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven Level 1 *ALCA's Number One Aggressor, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Checking the Latest, Chloe (Logicalist) *Friendship Chocolate, Chloe (Logicalist) *Frolicking in the First Snow, Chloe (Logicalist) *In Independent Training, Chloe (Logicalist) *Race to the Scene! Chloe (Logicalist) *Searching for Traces, Chloe (Logicalist) *Straight Line, Chloe (Logicalist) Level 2 *Piercing Faith, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Waiting for Her Cue, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Flash Sword, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Golden Miracle, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Piece of Cake, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Sabre Dance, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 4 *A Match for a Thousand, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Enduring the Impact, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Evil-Severing Blade, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Finishing Blow, Chloe (Tranceunion) *The Battle is Just Beginning, Chloe (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven / Septpia Level 1 *Beach Season Begins, Chloe (Logicalist) *Cutting Through the Ocean Wind, Chloe (Logicalist) Level 3 *Submarine Bomber, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Summer Adventure, Chloe (Tranceunion) Tritomy Level 1 *Fully Enjoying Her Day Off, Chloe (Logicalist) *Research Zeal? Mejiko (Logicalist) *Sniping! Chloe (Logicalist) *Witch's Miracle Drug, Mejiko (Logicalist) Level 2 *Grudge Launcher, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Leaping Out, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Powered Cannon, Chloe (Tranceunion) *This Isn't It, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Narrow Victory, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Tenacious Pursuit, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Crusher Missile, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Fear of Heights, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Full Break Burst, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Hatred Ray, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Trampling Barrage, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Splendor support cards Member Level 1 *Belief in the Occult, Mejiko (Logicalist) Level 2 *One-Sided Trance, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Stirring Up Trouble, Chloe (Tranceunion) Category:Splendor